


Bite Me!

by quillypen



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Biting, F/M, I'm total trash for these two, Mildly Lewd, this is all tumblr's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillypen/pseuds/quillypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy likes to think of herself as completely straight-laced. Tonight, she gets proven wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me!

Judy Hopps was a perfectly respectable rabbit.

Sure, she was eccentric. As a rule, bunnies didn’t dream of being the chief of police, or have foxes as friends, or live in the big city. Heck, as a rule bunnies didn’t go anywhere more than a mile outside the burrow they grew up in. So mammals saw Judy as unusual.

But respectable! She never went to big parties, which could embarrass her family if she acted too crazy. She only drank with friends, and never had more than one or two. She certainly wouldn’t smoke. (She had even reported her college roommate when Judy found a joint in her desk.) And she might be awfully close friends with a fox, but it was 2016, and after the Night Howler case nobody was going to publicly judge her for that. In every way, Judy strove to be the model of a respectable rabbit, and was seen by friends and family as such.

So it took an accident to make her realize she had a severe kinky streak.

* * *

 

“What’s on tonight, Carrots?”

Judy paged through her to-watch list. “Paw and Order is always fun! I’ve only seen Lenny Briscow’s last season once, he was the best!”

Nick rolled his eyes and sprawled on the couch. “Pass. We get enough of that stuff in our actual jobs, fluff. What about Orange Is the New Bat? You need to catch up!” He put his arm up, making the hole that was Judy’s favorite space.

She snuggled in, sighing at the suggestion of a prison drama. “That show is depressing! I need to feel like my job makes a difference, not that I’m putting basically good mammals behind bars.” Her ears flopped back onto his arm as she clicked the remote.

Nick shrugged, scratching the base of her ears. “That’s the thing, Carrots. Most criminals are just decent mammals in a bad situation. I mean, take me!” He blinked. “Not that I was or have ever been a criminal, of course.”

“Ha!” Judy elbowed him and giggled. “Bad example, you’re the worst one! You were the most disreputable lowlife I’d ever met in my life, before I single-handedly turned your life around.”

“That so?” Nick leaned back a little to look at her, still stroking her ears. He had an evil glint in his eye. “And you’re just an incarnation of purity, is that it?”

“Compared to you? Yeah!” Judy stuck out her tongue.

“Oh yeah?” Nick had a dangerous smirk on his face as he wiggled his claws at her. “Well it so happens this lowlife knows your weak spot, little bunny!” He feinted with a paw towards her ears, then as she fended it off, dove his face into her neck and blew a raspberry. “Here’s what I think: PHHHHBBBT!”

“Eek! Stahhhhhhp, you jerk!” Judy shivered and poked at his belly, face flushed. His lips were feather-soft on her light neck fur, and she was completely helpless to do more than weakly push back.

Nick paused and met her eyes, though his muzzle stayed right where it was. “You sure, Carrots? Cause your ear’s doing that flicky thing that either means you’re itching--or you’re really happy.”

Judy turned bright red, looking up at her traitorous ear flicking away at him. “Um...itching?” She tried to strike her best death glare, but lifted her head slightly.

Nick’s smirk grew. “Uh-huh. PHBBHPPPPPPT!” He blew another raspberry on her neck, now tickling her sides at the same time. Judy flailed around, laughing.

“That's it! You’re--HUFF--under arrest! For the--eek!--for assault, and rudeness, and.” Her paws were on his muzzle and neck, weakly pushing him back and trying to tickle him. She forced him away an inch, but he pushed back, laughing. “And------------”

She blinked. He had been pushing against her paws with an open, smiling mouth, and she had let go and...

Teeth. Like in the museum a year ago, his teeth were grazing her neck. She felt sharp points pressing against her windpipe and jugular. Foxes have forty-two teeth, and in her mind she could feel every one.

Nick was frozen, looking at her in horror. He carefully opened his jaws, pulling his muzzle away. She held his eyes, equally stunned.

Except her ear was flicking like it was going to fall off, and she was redder than she’d ever been in her life.

“Carrots?” Nick asked, cautious.

She was breathing hard, but beckoned him back. “Nick...do that again. Please.”

The corner of his mouth perked up. “Whoa, where did this come from? So much for my pure bunny.”

“Shut up,” she swallowed and grabbed his collar, yanking him close, “and bite me.”

His teeth carefully closed around her neck, and adrenaline spiked.

* * *

 

They worked out some scenarios that were fun for them both. In her fantasies, Judy would sometimes be meek, scared prey, helpless in the jaws of her natural predator. Sometimes she sighed and gasped as a fox ran his teeth along her sensitive ears. And sometimes they turned it around, and Nick got to see why she liked it so much.

(“Help! A bunny **can** go savage! Ahhhh!” And he was lucky his fur was red already.)

And Judy was the star cop on the force, part of the greatest team ZPD had seen in decades. And when she and her partner got home, she kissed him all over and felt his hot breath and forty-two teeth on her soft fur. 

And to everyone who knew her, except one, Judy Hopps was a perfectly respectable rabbit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all tumblr's fault. Blame urieboydbrendon (http://urieboydbrendon.tumblr.com/) for the ask that inspired this, and judy-hoppswilde (http://judy-hoppswilde.tumblr.com/) for the fanart that made me want to write it!
> 
> Constructive criticism (and kudos and praise) are appreciated! This is my first posted fanfic, and I'd like to write more, so tips are a big help.


End file.
